True Lies
by Vadergirl87
Summary: When Draco pretend to like his "girlfriend", Ginny claims she has a boyfriend- Colin. What has she gotten herself into, and how long until she realizes she's fallen for Draco?


**True Lies**

**Chapter 1: Of Bedpans and Snogging**

**Summary: **When Draco pretend to like his "girlfriend", Ginny claims she has a boyfriend- Colin. What has she gotten herself into, and when will she realize she's fallen for Draco?

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except the plot. Whoopee for me. _

**Author's Note: **I know hardly anyone reads these. I know I usually don't. "Whee! Let's just skip along to the story!" Well, I just want to say that I haven't been on in a while, so please bear with me here... Thank you so much. Toodles!

**OKAY!** Here's the story everyone. Enjoy!

"Miss Weasley, I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut! That's a detention and twenty points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape snarled as Ginny explained softly to Luna the properties of a clensifying potion. Her mouth opened in disbelief, and her fellow Gryffindors groaned. Snape was on a roll today. That was the fifth detention he had given out that day, and it was only just noon.

"Class is dismissed," he said with a straight face, looking down at a piece of paper he held in his hand, and Ginny gathered her things to go when he added, "Except for Miss Weasley." She cursed under her breath. Perhaps Snape was some sort of strange creature. Maybe he had a weird power to hear things that others couldn't, and see things out of the back of his head- actually, that sounded kind of cool.

Ginny slowly trudged up to his desk, and jumped back when she shoved a small piece of orange paper into her face. "Here is your detention. Be at the infirmary at six p.m., and no later, or there will be harsh punishments in order," he snapped. Looking down, she read the slip. Her eyes went wide.

"I have to clean the bedpans?! Eww!"

Snape only smirked and shouted, "Now go on to class!"

She left the dungeon with a slow, reluctant walk, the walk of someone who has nothing left in life but knows that they must move on somehow. Colin came out from behind a corner and asked cautiously, "What happened?" He knew which buttons not to press, so he rather stepped back and let her explain in a rage what Snape did, and how she was wronged so.

Ginny Weasley was sixteen years old, after her latest birthday in September. Her parents always called her a young adult, for she never acted her age, only older. Ever since she was little, as her brothers played in the dirt, pretended to duel, or do some other relatively stupid activity, she would read something, write something, or do something that required more brainwork. Besides, she was the only female in the family besides her mother, so she really had no one to talk to. She was used to being alone, used to taking care of herself. No one else would (except if you counted her mother's constant nagging, or her brothers' ways to try to prevent her from dating).

Ginny had, of course, her infamous red hair, which she had trimmed and layered. Usually, when not in uniform, she liked to wear her favorite jeans, and some weird shirt with a funny saying on it. Not preppy, not punk. Just Ginny. Actually, she hadn't really much of a variety when it came to clothes, because of their financial status, which was constantly brought up when they passed a store and she gazed longingly at a racing broom or an outfit.

When it came to Ginny, she was either a tomboy or a girly-girl. Sure, she liked Quidditch and arm wrestling (which she constantly lost at), but she also liked boys and clothes and makeup. Ever since her third year, she had become interested in making herself look a little better. More likely, maybe it was because she had a boyfriend at the end of her third year. But, whatever it was, she liked to wear makeup. It seemed to be working for her, too, because she had had her fair share of boyfriends, not really a number to brag about, though.

Of course, she had "given up" on Harry Potter, but, she had to admit, he looked pretty good when she saw him for the first time that fall on the train. He was usually the kind of boy that looked frail and small. However, he had filled out, was more muscular, and had become skinny in a pleasant way. His hair was still as messy as ever, yet it made you want to run your fingers through it, and when you looked into his eyes, it was as if he was looking right through you.

He still, obviously, felt the same way about her, though: his best friend's little sister. Even if they ever became something more than friends, Ron would strangle them both.

Ron had changed over the summer as well. He was no more someone who would only threaten; now he would come up to someone and deck him or her if they really irked him. No more was he just "that tall kid," or "that friend of Harry's." Now, he looked good, for a Wealsey anyway. Girls gave him attention. Boys befriended him. And, Ginny admitted, it was kind of scary.

What about Hermione? Hermione had changed more than any of them over the summer. Her hair, which had once been big and bushy, was now straight, for she had been using a straightening charm on it since the end of the summer. To everyone's surprise, she actually had a body, which was hidden under all of her baggy clothes. She didn't seem afraid to express herself anymore, either, for, like Ron, she acted on her feelings more now. Hermione just seemed, well, less strict, and she seemed to enjoy life more (and it really showed). Boys had even asked her out, which had never happened before.

"Well, that's not fair!" Colin cried after Ginny had told him what Snape had done, finally seeing the injustice of it all.

"Yeah, but don't tell me that," she sighed.

"And bedpan duty!" he noted with disgust.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "Hey. I'm going to head up to the common room. I have some homework I need to work on."

Colin nodded, and we headed to the hallway near the outside on the ground floor to get to the other side of the castle. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud in the sky. How she wanted to go outside and just relax at that moment.

Then, she heard some yelling from outside. Around the corner, there was a group of people chanting "Fight!" over and over.

"I wonder who it is doing the fighting," Colin said excitedly.

They went towards to circle, when she heard her brother's voice.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Ginny stopped, and rolled her eyes. Of course. Who else did she expect?

Colin went on closer to the circle, and she followed him. Pushing through the crowd, she saw Ron and Malfoy with their hands in fists, coming closer to each other, then retreating. Finally, Ron punched Malfoy in the face, hard. Everyone cheered, and her jaw dropped.

Ginny shoved her way to the middle, and, even though he could barely hear her with all the yelling going on, she shrieked, "Holy shit, Ron! You decked Malfoy!"

"Ginny!" he shouted so she could hear him. "What are you doing here?"

"To watch you, obviously. You are going to get into so much trouble."

She spoke to soon. Into the circle strode Professor McGonagall, who simply looked down, stared at Malfoy's limp body on the grass. Malfoy was clutching his eye, and when he saw McGonagall, he started to moan with pain. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

McGonagall looked at Ron, and, ignoring Malfoy, she sighed, "Forty points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and please escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary."

After she had left, and the crowd had gone as well except for Colin, Ron, Malfoy and me, Ginny spoke up.

"Well, you heard what she said. Take him away before he wets himself. And what did I tell you?"

Ron glared at her and said, "Oh, shut up."

She glared back and left him there, followed by Colin.

"Well," she panted as they were walking up the stairs to the Fat Lady, "I cannot say that that little prat didn't deserve what he got, that Malfoy." Her and Colin laughed again before they entered the common room through the portrait. They were greeted by Harry and Hermione.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked, knowing it wouldn't end well.

"You mean you don't know? Where were you?"

"We were the ones who got McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well," Ginny answered, "You just got forty points taken away from Gryffindor."

DRACO'S P.O.V.

"I think I'm going blind!" Draco Malfoy declared as he clutched his eye in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey simply rolled her eyes and bit her tongue with the urge to say something sharp to the boy. Every time he came into the infirmary, he always exaggerated and stretched the truth until it was the size of Europe. She had had quite enough of it, and decided that this time, she would teach him a lesson.

"Well, if you really think it's that bad, Mr. Malfoy, I guess I'll have to keep you here for the night." He stopped in his tracks and looked up at her.

"Really?" he questioned cautiously.

"Well, yes, it wouldn't do any good for someone who was injured to leave the hospital right away, now would it? Besides, you're going to have a black eye, no matter what you do."

Draco gulped. A black eye? That would disfigure his face! It would be like a scar letting everyone know that a Weasley had beaten him. The thought alone was horrifying.

"Is there any way you can at least reduce the black eye?"

"Well, yes," she replied, matter-of-factly. "But, it is painful. Very painful," she said, overly dramatic.

Draco cringed, but finally said, "Well, I'll just leave then. I'm fine."

"No, no, no, Mr. Malfoy," she remarked, looming over him and stopping him again. "You must stay in here. You have a rough night ahead of you, boy," and with that, she left him sitting there like a fool on the bed.

Draco Malfoy was your average teenager- just harsh, cruel, and cold. It probably wasn't even his fault. His father had, since the beginning, told him what he was expecting out of Draco. The funny thing was, he never mentioned the dark lord until the summer before his fifth year. So, naturally, it was as much of a surprise to Draco that his father was a death eater as it was when Potter told everyone about the meeting at the graveyard.

Potter. Good Harry Potter. He was all everyone talked about. His father was constantly measuring Draco up to Harry. "Oh Draco, why cant you ever beat the boy?" he'd say sometimes. He'd never be able to win a Quidditch match over Harry without cheating, and he knew it. Some of his grades were better that Harry's, but that still wasn't enough for his father.

He had changed over the summer, and everyone knew it, too. By practicing Quidditch over the summer, he was able to tone his body and give him a non-pale look, so to speak. His hair, which was usually slicked back, was left down, which made him appear more pleasant. Needless to say, girls were talking to him now. And, he rather enjoyed it.

Suddenly, in came the youngest Weasley. There was something different about her. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. Maybe it was her looks. Whatever it was, she looked good.

Wait- he did _not _just say that a Weasley looked good. No. Never.

Ah, but she did. Her clothes clung to her more, and he could now tell that she had a body. He also noticed her hair was different, and it made her face look more attractive, even though, when she walked in and saw him, she had a sour expression. Needless to say, she looked, well, hot…

But, then again, how could a Weasley afford to look hot?

She walked to his bed, the first one next to the door, and avoided his eyes.

When he realized she was headed for the bedpan, he said, "Well, Weasley, I know your poor, but I never would have thought you would resort to cleaning bedpans for some money."

Looking up, she gave him a heated glare.

"If you really want some that bad," he added, "I can just give you some charity money."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," she snapped at him.

He smirked and chided, "Teach me how…you must be the expert and all, I mean, you being so poor, you can't afford a guy to give you what you want-"

She tried to slap him, then and there, but he caught her arm, and held her still. As she struggled, she hissed, "Go dig yourself a hole and die in it."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

He had to admit, she was pretty fast on those comebacks.

"You know what, Weasley, you're not even worth my time…"

"Screw you."

"No thanks."

"Wasn't offering."

She had given up hope of serving her detention with _him_ there.

Letting go of her, she walked off.

"Hmm…nice ass…" he said to no one as he watched her leave, plopped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth, and choked on it, realizing what he said.

His face became disfigured with disgust.

"Eww…"

GINNY'S P.O.V.

"Okay," Ginny repeated to Colin the next day, "We'll do the project _your_ way,"

It was a sunny day outside the school, with not a cloud in the sky. The sun's light didn't give you the usual annoying burning feeling you got when it shone on you; in fact, it was quite nice, driving many students outside.

"Glad you're finally seeing things my way…" he said, smirking. She pushed him playfully, and they continued to walk towards the lake outside. They had planned on starting their project near the lake, so they would be in a quiet place, without many interruptions. It was quite funny, for isolated spots near the lake were also areas where many couples liked to go to make out. Of course, they weren't there to do any such thing. Supposedly, they were to do a project on some Muggle devise called "Electricity".

"Oh, shit. I left everything we were working on in my notebook, and I left that in the library," she agonized.

"Well, that's typical, isn't it?" That resulted in another push from Ginny, less playful, and more harsh.

"Look, I'll just run back to the library and get it, and I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

Sighing, she nodded at last, and watched him sprint inside the castle.

Using her hand to shade her eyes, she looked up at the sky, and began to spin in circles. Over and over. She heard herself giggle a few times, and realized then what a fool she would look like, dizzily spiraling again and again, with no point at all. _I must be going mad, _she thought wildly.

Finally, she allowed herself to fall onto the soft grass, and she closed her eyes for a minute, trying to not get sick from the spinning about. The next time she opened her eyes, the world was no longer upside down, and she felt she could get to her feet. _But why bother?_

In the end, she decided to stay as she was, using the grass as a pillow for her head, and she relaxed. The sun was like a blanket, surrounding her with a pleasurable amount of warmth. The breeze in the area gently caressed her body like butterfly kisses. At last she had found comfort and peace, even though it had taken years to find it. How hard it would be to get back to work when Colin came back.

Suddenly, she felt something loom above her, and it created a shadow that caused her to open her eyes in a hurry.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

Draco Malfoy wanted nothing more than maybe five minutes of peace, but no. He couldn't even get that, ever since he had asked Miss Pansy Parkinson to be his girlfriend. His father had been harping about it more than usual. It was his seventeenth birthday, and he had only had three girlfriends. "It's not normal for a boy like you. Say, what's wrong with that Parkinson girl?" he'd say. He was practically engaged to the little bitch, and had been since he was five or so. Their parents had planned it long ago, and had made them playmates straight away. Now, they expected them to "go out". Pansy, of course, had never had a boyfriend, and was more than willing to be Draco's. Draco, however, would rather have dated a mule.

Unfortunately, his father would never quit until he got his way, and Pansy would whine and complain until she got _her _way, so, in the end, he did finally ask her out. And the very day he did, she asked him to go and walk by the lake with her. In other words, she wanted a good snogging.

"It's a nice day, isn't it," she cooed as if talking to a baby, and she batted those long eyelashes of hers.

"Err…I suppose," he said cautiously, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

She linked her arm with his, and he looked down to find her smiling mischievously at him. He needed to find some way to get away from her. And she was touching him, too!

Suddenly, he saw a lump on the ground not so far ahead. He wanted to go and investigate, but he had this…thing…attached to his arm. Then, an idea formed in his head.

"Hey, Pansy, I wanted to bring a blanket so we could sit and talk," he started, a little unsure of himself. "The thing is, I forgot to bring it. Could you go get it?"

When she began to frown, he added seductively, "And I'll find us a spot…"

The smile that he loathed so much came back on her face, then she nodded, and ran to go find a blanket from the Slytherin common room.

Quietly, he approached the figure sprawled out upon the grass. As he drew closer, he rolled his eyes. How typical. A Weasley.

He snuck up to where Ginny was, and stood over her, glaring. She opened her eyes with a startled look, and then they narrowed when she recognized him. "Go away, Malfoy," she mumbled, sounding as if she were busy doing something else.

"Hello to you, too, Jennifer,"

"It's Ginny," she corrected him, and closed her eyes again, as if dismissing him.

"Ginny. Well, what can I say. You Weasleys' are all the same."

Opening her eyes again, clearly annoyed, she snapped, "Look, Malfoy, I'm waiting for Colin to get back, and we're gonna work on a project." Then, she added, as if talking to a child, "That means you need to sod off."

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you alright…"

Then, out of the blue, Pansy came running back, screeching, "Draco!"

Malfoy cringed, but looked at her as she ran rather oddly, and, just because Ginny was there, he called back, "Yes, _Dear_?"

He saw Ginny raise an eyebrow. Perfect. Now she would be jealous. Wait. Why would he want a Weasley to be jealous?

"I didn't know which blanket you wanted and…wait…what's going on here?" Pansy looked from Draco to Ginny and back.

"I was just telling this asshole to sod off."

"And I was just telling this bitch to make me."

"Let me rephrase that- why don't you and your atrocious-looking girlfriend sod off?"

He had to give her that one. Pansy did look quite-

"Hey!" Pansy shrieked, making him cringe again, "Aren't you supposed to defend me?!"

Ignoring her, he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! We'll just go somewhere else."

And he took them to a spot not far ahead, where Ginny could still see them. Now, usually, Draco would _never _kiss Pansy. But, he felt it was his duty, and, after all, Ginny was sitting right there. He needed to gain a reputation, at least to please his father. He hoped Ginny was a gossip, in this case at least.

Slowly and reluctantly, he lowered his lips to Pansy's, and she instantly put her arms around him.

GINNY'S P.O.V.

Ginny couldn't help but gape, for the two had started to make out. It was horribly disgusting, considering it was Pansy. And, on top of that, for a fleeting instant, Ginny had wished it was she he were kissing, but no! It was a very, _very _brief moment.

Besides, from what she could see, Draco was a great kisser.

Colin came rushing back, holding a black notebook. Panting, he threw the notebook at her, and said, "Took me forever to find it! This kid was looking through it, and when I realized it was the notebook I was looking for, he started to write some of the stuff down! So, I went up to him and said, 'Hey! That's my friend's notebook!' and he was all, 'No it's not,' so I was like, 'Oh, yes it is. Don't you see her name on the cover?' and he- hey…what are you looking at?!"

He turned his head in the direction of where she was staring, and his jaw dropped. "Pansy and Malfoy going at it, eh?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Malfoy tore his lips from Pansy's and smirked. "Well, well, well. It's Camera Boy!" he yelled, sounding evil. Pansy frowned as he left their "spot" to come and taunt Colin and Ginny.

"So…" he started, "Working on a 'project', eh? Sure."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Colin replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What I mean is, you just happen to be working on a project with someone who happens to be of the opposite sex, and you just happen to be working in a make out area."

Ginny felt as if she never wanted to hear the word "happen" again.

Then, she started to feel rather defensive, and then unexpectedly she grabbed Colin, who let out a startled gasp.

"W-well," she stammered, making things up on the spot, "If I wanted to come and snog Colin, I should have the right to do so any time I want."

There was silence for a minute, and then Malfoy said, "What are you saying, Weasley?"

"Colin, here, uh, is my boyfriend."

And then, the awkward silence yet again.

"I- I am?"

Ginny kicked Colin in the leg to where Malfoy wouldn't see, and then, as if magically, Colin corrected himself, saying, "I mean…I am."

"Well, I didn't know this…" Malfoy responded, sounding puzzled.

"Of course not," Ginny said quickly, "We were going to keep it secret. But, uh, now you know."

She sighed quietly, checked her watch, and said, "And, we'll just leave you and your girlfriend here to do whatever. Let's go work inside, Colin."

With that, they began to walk inside, leaving a still puzzled Malfoy standing there.

What was she in for? What did she just do?

**Hey Guys! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Want to review? Then, click that button! Yay! Heehee. Okay. I'll update soon...**


End file.
